


Colour of the Wind

by cinnabarroll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reincarnation, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slow Burn, Third Wheels
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabarroll/pseuds/cinnabarroll
Summary: “Menemukan kebahagiaan itu seperti melukis angin bagi orang-orang yang terlanjur hancur harapannya”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Colour of the Wind

“Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan…”

Aku tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini…  
Kedua mata emerald miliknya yang terpejam mulai membuka dengan perlahan. Dari dalam keheningan, suara-suara yang tadinya samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas di telinganya hingga ia tersadar, dirinya berada dalam ruangan kelas. Mukaze Suna, nama anak lelaki itu, ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kepalanya terasa pening saat bayangan tentang mimpi buruknya kembali berputar begitu cepat. Dia berharap memikirkannya lagi, tapi ia begitu lemah, tak mampu melawan pikirannya sendiri. 

Mimpi itu lagi… pikirnya  
Rambut merah maroonnya bergoyang mengikuti tuntunan angin yang berhembus dari jendela kaca besar. Tempat duduknya tiga petak lebih jauh dari jendela besar tadi, namun kekuatan angin hari itu jauh lebih kuat dari dugaannya.  
Suna menaikkan kedua bahunya, menarik napasnya lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.  
Aneh.. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak terakhir kali aku memimpikan kejadian itu...  
Suna menatap kedua anak kembar, teman baiknya, Rantarou dan Kentarou Gindaichi yang tengah asik memainkan Ninsendo Switch milik mereka. Mereka tampak sangat gembira bermain bersama, membuat bibir Suna sedikit membentuk senyuman tanpa ia sadari. Di sebelahnya ada anak berambut pirang berantakan yang sedang mengibaskan kipas kertas miliknya, ia menggerutu akan cuaca hari ini yang mencapai 84° Fahrenheit. Namikaze Raijin, 15 tahun, memang membenci udara yang panas.  
“Huwaaahh panas” runtuk pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari menyeka butiran keringat di dahinya.  
“Mukaze, kau tidak merasa gerah?”  
Mukaze tersentak saat si pirang menyebut namanya.  
“Ehh.. Tidak juga” jawabnya dengan mata yang melebar.  
Raijin menghela nafasnya, wajahnya penuh rasa lelah setelah sepanjang hari mengikuti kegiatan yang ia tidak sukai, belajar di kelas. Ia ingin sekali melompat keluar jendela dan mendarat di lapangan baseball sekolah, mengambil bat-nya dan segera memulai permainan.  
“Fuhh… Suna memang suka dengan musim panas yah..” ujarnya sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja  
Suna menaikkan kedua alis tipisnya, mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum “Yahh.. begitulah”  
Beberapa menit setelah kedua pemuda tadi berdiam diri, sambil memandang riuhnya lapangan sepak bola di luar jendela, terdengar suara Kentarou mengeluh.  
“Sial! Rantarou beri aku kesempatan untuk menang” kata Kentarou sambil memelas didepan adik kembarnya yang sekarang tertawa geli  
“Haha. Salahmu Ken, kan sudah kubilang kau harus mengatur strategi yang baik saat bermain game ini”  
“Tapi aku lelah selalu menjadi traitornya..”  
Rantarou menyeringai “Eh.. Kau kan memang seorang traitor”  
Hal itu membuat darah Kentarou mendidih “APA KATA MU?! RANTAROU SIALAN!”  
Teriakkan sang pemuda berambut raven itu mengusik ketenangan murid lain yang sedang menemani jam lowong dengan tenang. Salah satu murid jenius berkacamata lantas mengangkat suaranya  
“Oy! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?” ujarnya meskipun Kentarou tidak menghiraukan permintaannya dan malah mengejar-ngejar si provokator yang tersenyum sembari keduanta berlari mengitari ruangan kelas.  
Suna menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat kedua saudara kembar itu bermain dengan riang gembira (yahh.. walaupun sekarang Ken geram dengan candaan Ran). Hal ini yang selalu membuat Suna justru merasa lebih damai. Kurang lebih sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, menikmati waktunya di sekolah, bercanda dan bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabat baiknya yang jenaka namun baik sekali padanya. Baginya, Raijin dan Gindaichi bersaudara adalah teman-teman yang telah mengubah hidupnya yang monokrom jauh lebih berwarna. Rasanya sudah lama ia lupa susahnya untuk mengembangkan senyuman, hal itu telah menjadi sebuah aktifitas yang natural baginya. Semuanya takkan terwujud tanpa kehadiran Raijin dan yang lainnya.  
Kadang, saat Suna hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia cenderung memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat membalas semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin sekali membuat orang-orang yang bernasib malang sepertinya dapat kembali tersenyum. Kakak perempuannya pernah berkata padanya  
“Menemukan kebahagiaan itu seperti melukis angin bagi orang-orang yang terlanjur hancur harapannya”  
Ketika harapan seseorang hancur, harapan itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang pada akhirnya dibawa angin, kehilangan wujudnya, dan menari mengikuti kemana angin membawanya…  
Tapi, jika kau mencoba melukis angin dengan warna-warna yang kau punya, kau dapat mengembalikan keindahan partikel yang hancur itu bukan? Mustahil.. Kau ingin menggambar hal yang sia-sia, kau harus pasrah pada logikamu sendiri.  
Seperti jentikan jari, pikiran itu menyadarkan Suna akan suara bel yang telah lama berbunyi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, para murid di kelasnya mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruangan, ada yang sedang mengobrol saling berjalan, ada yang langsung berlari keluar kelas dan ada yang memasang headphonenya sambil berjalan. Namun, Raijin masih menunggu Suna di sampingnya sambil merangkul tasnya di bahu.  
“Lama sekali kau” gerutu Raijin “Aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan sup buatan ibuku” perutnya pun ikut menggerutu  
Suna segera bangkit dan merangkul tasnya yang sudah sedari tadi ia kemas, ia mengangguk sambil memandang Raijin sebagai komando untuk segera pergi.  
Senja sudah mulai terlihat indah, sore hari ini cahaya jingga yang indah kembali menghiasi langit. Meskipun terlihat biasa saja di matanya, Suna menikmati waktunya di hari yang cerah ini. Raijin mulai bercerita sepanjang perjalanan, dari kegiatan klub baseball yang tertunda sampai keinginannya untuk berkencan dengan Aone Tsubaki dari kelas mereka. Suna tetap mencoba terlihat baik dengan memerhatikan apa yang Raijin curahkan, meski ia sendiri tak menghiraukannya.  
Sampai akhirnya, Raijin berpisah di depan stasiun kereta api karena ia harus menaiki kereta setiap hari dari rumahnya menuju ke sekolah sedangkan Suna hanya tinggal tak jauh dari sekolah dan rel kereta api. Raijin melambai dengan antusias sambil memasang senyum lebarnya yang khas.  
“Sampai jumpa besok!” seru Raijin sambil berlari menuju stasiun. Suna membalasnya dengan lambaian yang lembut kemudian berbalik arah.  
Kini ia berjalan sendiri, tak jauh dari rel kereta api, suara gemuruh kereta dan tanda pengingat datangnya kereta api terdengar cukup riuh di telinganya, di ikuti suara burung yang beterbangan di sore hari. Ia melintasi sebuah taman bermain yang biasanya ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah untuk sekedar duduk di ayunan sembari membaca buku pelajarannya.  
Saat kakinya menyentuh tanah berpasir di taman itu, langkahnya terhenti sedangkan kedua matanya melebar, wajahnya penuh kejutan, melihat seseorang sedang duduk di ayunan yang ia biasanya ia duduki.  
Tampak dari belakang, orang itu berambut merah berantakan, kepalanya bersandar ke ujung tali ayunan itu, dengan pelan ia sedikit mendorong ayunan itu dengan kedua kakinya. Suna pun mencermati lagi, mengamati seragam gakuran hitam yang dipakai orang itu, tampak tulisan kanji berwarna putih di bagian punggungnya, ‘Kuroyama School'.  
Kuroyama? Bukankah itu nama SMA rival Shirahashi? Pikir Suna.  
Sejak dahulu, SMA Shirahashi tempat Suna bersekolah sekarang, dikenal karena rivalry nya dengan SMA Kuroyama, dari berbagai aspek seperti klub olahraga, klub sains, prestasi, bahkan hal-hal sepele seperti desain pakaian dan SMA mana yang memiliki siswa populer terbanyak. Karena itulah saat ini Suna sedikit tercengang dan takut kalau-kalau si murid tadi bangkit dan mengajaknya untuk berkelahi. Namun, Suna memilih untuk memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati ayunan tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap membaca di ayunan tersebut.  
Ayunan tadi memiliki dua tempat duduk yang terpisah sehingga Suna dapat duduk di sisi yang satunya. Saat ini, ia dengan santai mengambil tempat duduk di samping orang tadi. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan segala jenis gangguan entah dari seorang tadi atau dari yang lainnya. Ia pun menaruh tas nya di samping ayunan. Saat ia membuka buku miliknya sambil duduk di ayunan, orang tadi menoleh kearah Suna yang berusaha tidak perduli. Tampak ia adalah seorang pemuda seusia Suna, matanya sayu dan tatapannya lembut, wajahnya juga imut layaknya seorang gadis. Ia menatap Suna dengan kaget dan penasaran apa yang dilakukan Suna saat itu.  
Keheningan terjadi cukup lama diantara keduanya. Suna tetap berusaha membaca setiap kalimat dalam bukunya.  
“Anu…” suara pemuda misterius itu memecah keheningan.  
Suna yang terkejut spontan menatap si surai merah "Ya?” jawabnya singkat  
“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya pemuda misterius itu  
‘Eh…Apa?’ Suna teringin menjawab pertanyaan tadi, namun ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia ingin tahu kenapa ia datang ke taman dan duduk disamping lelaki itu? Bukannya tidak sopan jika menanyakan hal itu kepada orang asing? Namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.  
“Eh…” Suna menatapnya sekejap kemudian menoleh kearah tanah berpasir serta ujung sepatunya yang membenam di pasir, butiran-butiran pasir mulai bersarang di sela-sela sepatunya “Aku sering datang kesini sepulang sekolah untuk menatap matahari terbenam” jawabnya.  
Pemuda bermata sayu itu pun tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar jawaban dari Suna.  
‘Imut' pikir Suna  
“Aku juga suka dengan pemandangan matahari yang terbenam”ujar pemuda bersurai merah itu “Tapi. Menyedihkan melihatnya terbenam begitu cepat”  
Suna berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu walaupun ia cukup terganggu dengan keiimutan si surai merah. Ia terdengar cukup sedih tadi.  
“Tapi..” lanjut pemuda itu “Indah sekali, kan?” ia pun tersenyum dengan lebar. Hal itu berhasil membuat Suna rasanya ingin meleleh oleh senyumannya. Dadanya terasa hangat sekali, ia tidak mengharapkan akan merasakan perasaan hangat ini lagi setelah seharian penuh diselimuti kehangatan saat bersama dengan teman-temannya, tapi nampaknya alam semesta masih ingin pemuda bermata emerald itu merasakan kehangatan di akhir hari.  
Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, Suna kembali memerhatikan gakuran si surai merah “Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari Kuroyama Gakuen yah?” kini giliran Suna yang bertanya.  
Si pemuda mengangguk “Ya. Aku bersekolah di Kuroyama Gakuen”  
“Kau sendiri, dari SMA mana?” ia kembali bertanya  
“SMA Shirahashi”  
“Shirahashi? Aku pernah mendengarnya”ujar pemuda itu “temanku punya kenalan dari SMA itu”  
Suna mengangguk tanda mengerti. Meskipun ia bukan seorang extrovert seperti halnya Raijin atau Kentarou, Suna adalah orang yang ramah, ia berusaha terlihat baik dan tetap mendengar si pemuda. Ia mulai memperhatikan kedua mata sayu miliknya, kedua bola mata berwarna coklat terang terkena sinar matahari yang mulai meredup.  
Percakapan mereka terhenti setelah itu, mereka kembali menyaksikan matahari akhirnya terbenam, langit oranye kemerahan itu pun berganti menjadi biru gelap meski ada sedikit oranye yang masih tertinggal di antara awan-awan kecil, bintang-bintang pun mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Si surai merah pun bangkit dari ayunan tadi, ia pun segera mengambil tasnya yang sedari awal dibiarkan tergeletak di tanah.  
Suna mengangkat wajahnya “Eh, kau sudah mau pergi?”  
“Ya, nenekku pasti sudah menungguku” jawab pemuda itu. Ia segera melangkah berbalik badan ke arah pintu taman. Suna pun segera bangkit dan menghampirinya, alarm di kepalanya memberitahunya untuk segera menanyakan nama pemuda itu.  
“Anu..” kata Suna sembari berjalan cepat menuju arah pemuda itu “Kau, namamu siapa?”  
Si pemuda terhenti, mengedipkan matanya, lalu tersenyum sambil berbalik badan “Tsuchigumo. Tsuchigumo Akaishi” matanya kemudian melihat kearah blazer Shirahashi milik Suna “Namamu.. Mukaze Suna, bukan?”  
“Hm” Suna mengangguk, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum kecil.  
“Senang bertemu denganmu, Mukaze-san”  
“Kau juga, Tsuchigumo “  
Akaishi pun melambaikan tangannya dengan lembut sambil kembali membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh “Sampai jumpa besok, Mukaze-san”. Suna terpaku sambil tanpa disadari Akaishi membalas lambaian tangannya.  
‘Sepertinya, Tsuchigumo adalah orang yang baik..’

Suna tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, tapi ia sepertinya tahu bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Akaishi lagi.

#1: Red as evening sky

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah baca karya pertama aku di AO3 🙏
> 
> Silahkan kasih kritik/saran di comment section!
> 
> See you in the next chapter (lmao maaf kalau rada awkward)


End file.
